Broken Impressions
by Unfinished Perfection
Summary: OOC For the most part. A Small scene between Van & Wolf when Wolf finds out what happened to Aurora after the wedding. Not Beta'd but cant see many errors. Rated M because I can. Reviews are much appreciated. Flames hacked up and put in pies. One shot.


***Disclaimer:** I do not own Outrageous Fortune or any characters from Outrageous Fortune. I do not make any form of a profit and am merely playing in the hopes that I can learn Loretta's techniques and one day be as good.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The party was well over. It was 1 am (An early finish for a Wests' bash really) and Munter and Casey had long since scarpered away for their honeymoon to the Coromandel. Loretta was in bed, zonked out and taking the opportunity to do so before little miss no name, the newest addition to the family needed another feed. Jethro had left, along with Gary and Eric, Van had buggered off into his room a few hours before to watch movies and Pascalle was sitting at the kitchen table while Cheryl did the dishes, talking much to Cheryl's distaste to Wolf.

He had ridiculously refused to leave despite the fact that Ted wasn't speaking to him, his little play thing had gone home and the rest of the family really weren't all that interested in talking to him. In all honesty it had taken every single iota of control Cheryl had not to spear the smug bastard in the eye with the cork screw she currently held in her hand, as he demanded to know about every little detail he had missed while he was "Away".

Pascalle had caught him up to date with Loretta's bitter break-up with Hayden and all of her revenge tactics, her totally out of the blue pregnancy, Munter and Van's "Break-up", Munter and Casey's relationship and how it all began, and -much to Cheryl's chargrin- the relationship between slutty-pants and the pig, including it's demise.

Finally it seemed like all had been covered. Pascalle was "...Such a good story teller. I never leave a detail out" to take right from the horses mouth. Sadly, Pascalle was mistaken. In actual fact she had missed out the biggest detail of all, which had really triggered the entire chain of events. So Wolf was confused. How could Loretta, brain bag and emotional retard be to upset to use a condom? How could Van and Munter, Non-romantic life partners and soul mates not speak for ages? These were not actually his thoughts (Which really more bordered on "How the fuck did all this shit happen?") but they were pretty damn close. So he never thought anything of his next question.

"So what ever happened to that bird Van was gonna marry? The gang bitch?" He asked, sitting back and sipping his beer.

Suddenly Cheryl dropped the plate she'd been washing, totally shattering it, and Pascalle actually started to cry. He was so confused. So so confused. Was it any real wonder he'd left in the first place?

"Daddy how can you say something like that?" Pascalle asked heartbroken with tears running. What the fuck? It was like he'd stepped on the fucking set of the Bold and the Beautiful. Jesus wept.

"What?"

Suddenly Cheryl came up in front of him at the table, slamming her hands down and glaring at him.

"Do you really not know Wolf? Do you really not know the total fucking **nightmare** your son has been dealing with for the past 10 fucking months?!" As she spoke her voice raised, as she was totally furious that he could not know the horror the entire family had been through. That his son had had to deal with. Christ!

At his confused expression she went on, positively fuming.

"Aurora. That was the name of that so called "Gang Bitch" as you put it. She and Van were completely in love. And then she _**died.**_ She** DIED!** In her 20s and getting ready for her wedding, which was to our son by the way, and she got fucking killed. Double decker smacked into her on her motor bike. And our son was heartbroken, fucking suicidal at one point, AND YOU DIDN'T FUCKING **KNOW**! DIDN'T FUCKING **CARE** ENOUGH TO CHECK WITH THOSE FUCKING CONNECTIONS OF YOURS AND SEE IF THERE HAD BEEN ANY BAD NEWS- OR ANY NEWS AT ALL FOR THAT MATTER! BECAUSE YOU DIDN'T FUCKING CARE AND YOU STILL **DONT**!" With that, she stormed off. Past Van, who she had startled with her screaming, enough to come and check out what was going on.

Pascalle followed her, tears still running at the thought of the woman who had come so close to being her sister, only to be ripped away by the force of God. And so she left a totally shocked Wolf and an understanding Van alone.

"Van I-" Wolf began, only to be cut off by his son

"It's ok dad, I'm past it. It hasn't stopped hurting, but it's become bareable" Van said, wisely.

"Just...Just know that if I'd have known, I would have come back. I would've wanted to help you through it"

"Dad, I'd like to believe that. I would. But I know that it's...It's not the truth" Van walked off, after finally having the guts to speak not just his mind but his heart to his father.

Looking as his son walked back down the hallway to his bedroom, Wolf finally realized the impression he'd left on his kids in his life.

And It wasn't good.

*A/N: Ok, well this is my second Outrageous Fortune fic and I really dont think this one is as true to the series as the other one. I haven't watched Outrageous in ages, mainly coz my channel took it off and are finally airing season 4 on feb 15. Either way I hope you guys like it. I really am disappointed to find that I am the only one whose been writing for this category. Even though I requested it I was at least hoping that some of the NZ-ers would be writing. I hope some of you will see this and start some of your own coz I'm really desperate to read some others'. Anyways, I hope you like this (Even though I dont really like it myself) and I really would love some reviews.

Much Luv

Unfinished Perfection*


End file.
